


Escape

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Separations, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: A little drabble about my thoughts (or likes if you prefer) on what Rey did when she came round after the lightsaber split in two on the Supremacy.  Is she just going to leave Kylo Ren there, after everything that had transpired between the two of them.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble as the summary states. Terrible tags lol
> 
> Unbeta'd

o-o-o-o-o

Rey comes round with a cough, the dust and debris from the crumbing throne room quickly filling her lungs. She rises onto her elbow, looking across the room, seeing death and destruction. And Ben.

She scrambles to her feet, hurrying over to his where he’s lying, still unconscious from the power of the blast that split the lightsaber in two. She hesitates, eyes blinking as she stares down at him.

She could end it all now.

Kill him.

Rid the galaxy of the next Supreme Leader, much like he had murdered the previous only a short time ago.

Anger bubbles inside of her. Memories swirling in her mind of his offer. Of the truth he made her face. The truth she always knew, but chose to ignore. The painful truth about herself. That she is no-one, least of all to her parents. But then she lets out a gasp, tears burning the backs of her stinging eyes. 

He told her that to him she is not no-one to him.

He offered her the galaxy. 

He offered her everything.

And she rejected him.

She doesn’t want to rule. She doesn’t want that kind of power. She doesn’t want to be anyone’s boss. 

Out of pure instinct she reached for the lightsaber, a lifetime of fighting for herself and her beliefs kicked in. But the saber didn’t come to her, he called for it too. The power split it in two and sent them both flying, knocked unconscious, just as another blast further away, yet still close ripped through.

The anger burns white-hot as she looks him up and down. He doesn’t appear to be hurt, but then her eyes settle on his crossblade lightsaber lying a few feet away.

In a flash she calls it to her hand, just like she had when she went up against Snoke. She flicks it to life, painting his prone form at her feet in an eerie red glow.

She can end it all, right now.

But then what? There will be another Supreme Leader, and another and another. Going on in a vicious cycle of power and hate.

Suddenly Rey becomes aware that her looming over Ben Solo with a lit saber echoes the night he fell to the dark side. The night his own uncle, his flesh and blood thought of murder, even if it was only fleeting. She cannot imagine the pain and fear waking to find someone you trusted, someone you loved standing over you with the look of a kill in their eyes.

She turns the blade off and drops to her knees, letting tears run hot from her eyes. This is not how she thought it would go. So sure and convinced in what she saw of his future. Only for him to dash it with his own.

She fumbles with the saber, hooking it to his belt. Knowing that he’ll be vulnerable to those around him, sensing that there is very little trust amongst the First Order. 

‘Ben.’ She croaks, his name falling effortlessly from her lips.

She places her hand on his upper arm, watery eyes gazing down at his pale face, the thin line of the scar she gave him only days before.

‘I have to go.’ She sniffles, a trembling hand brushing away the tears, along with dirt.

‘I’ll be waiting.’ She says hurriedly, eyes darting over to the elevator shaft and hearing whirring as it bursts into life.

‘Come back to me. Please.’ She adds, voice awash with heartbreak and desperation.

‘Please.’ She begs before getting to her feet.

Her breath is coming out in short pants as she scans around the room. Spotting a door hidden behind the throne. She runs toward it, only stopping to scoop up the broken saber. 

But as she gets to the door and punches the lock and it slides open she affords herself a look back over her shoulder at Ben. She lets out a shuddering breath, chin wobbling with her upset as she gives out a silent plea before disappearing into the private hangar bay and leaving him all alone.

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't too awful lol
> 
> Let me know what you think :o)


End file.
